The Amazing Avengers Issue 6
“''Father's Legacy” is the 6th issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson Supporting Characters * The Crew ** Jocasta (first appearance; flashback and main story; origin revealed) ** Quasar / Gayle Watson / Phyla-Vell Neramani ** Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII ** Star-Lord / Kevin Quill ** Groot ** Yon-Rogg ** Mantis (first appearance) (join the crew) (leaves the Halfworld Tribe) * Halfworld Tribe ** Yondu (first appearance) ** Nebula (first appearance) ** Rocket Raccoon (first appearance) ** Unnamed Tribe People ** Unnamed Evolved Animals Villains * Mainframe (single appearance; flashback and main story; dies) ** Halfworld Robots (Death) ** Halfworld Smugglers * Ronan the Accuser (flashback only) Other Characters * Mar-Vell (flashback and dream only) Premise While working to solve the secrets about their father's past, Mary Jane and her siblings discover Jocasta, an A.I. system designed by Mar-Vell to be a peacekeeping program. Learning of their parentage and dedication, Jocasta joins the siblings in protecting the innocents as they work to save alien animals from the Halfworld Robots. Plot In Yon-Rogg's Kree ship, Mary Jane is sleeping in her room while having another (but this time peaceful) dream of her father Mar-Vell, to whom she tearfully apologises for what happened previouslyIssue 3. Mar-Vell gently forgives and claims to always live in hers and her siblings' hearts before vanishing and Mary awakens from her dream. The siblings gather with Yon-Rogg, who informs them of an old but powerful project their father had created: Jocasta, an Artificial Intelligence program designed to be a peacekeeping force until Ronan dismissed it as "insufficient to bring order to the Galaxy" and instead unleashed Mainframe, who soon decided to be a Wild Alien smuggling force which the Ravagers worked for. Mary Jane and the crew stop by Halfworld, where Mainframe is leading an army of robots to rule over organic lifeforms. While they explore the planet, they come across a tribe of evolved animals and aliens led by Yondu and Nebula, who accept their help in keeping their village safe from Mainframe's robots. While the others do so, Mary Jane explores the forest and spies on Mainframe's fortress. She later comes across Mantis, the Tribe's naïve empath girl, who soon takes a friendly liking to her. The two then encounter an hidden Kree lab which was once Mar-Vell's workshop and naturally encounter Jocasta, who is quick to recognise Mary Jane as Mar-Vell's daughter and also joins her. Mary Jane and Mantis return to the Tribe with Jocasta right before Mainframe's robots find and destroy the remains of Mar-Vell's lab. While Jocasta helps the crew create a large barrier to keep the village safe, Mary Jane directly breaks through the fortress and destroys most of the robots. Mainframe takes the form of a warrior robot and the two fight. During the fight, Mary Jane manages to damage the central battery, disabling the defense units and weakening the robot's energies enough to free the captive creatures. Taking advantage of the weakened fortress, Yondu, Nebula and the Crew lead the warrior tribesmen to attack and destroy the remaining robots and subdue the smugglers. Mary Jane gains the upper hand on Mainframe and flies her towards Halfworld's Sun, ending Mainframe's tyranny. As the defeated smugglers are taken to be enslaved by the tribesmen, Yondu and the tribespeople thank the Crew for their help before they leave with Jocasta and Mantis (who claims to have no official home or family in Halfworld (even with the Tribe) and decides to join them). As the crew journeys around Space, Mary Jane wins more of her siblings' sympathy as Yon-Rogg express himself as proud as Mar-Vell would have been. Over Yon-Rogg's claims that the last of Ronan's atrocities in the name of the Kree Empire has been undone, Mary Jane decides that it is time to go home as her siblings, Groot and Mantis also decide to join her. Notes Quotes ---- : (the crew is about to leave Halfworld. They are joined by Mantis) : Captain Marvel: You're joining us too? : Mantis: I never had any real home in Halfworld. Not even in your father's old workshop. Even now, I am still an outcast for the Tribe because of my will to explore this planet. : Quasar: So no one in this planet was your friend? Or family? (Mantis tears up) : Captain Marvel: (comforts Mantis) There. There. It's okay. You can come with us. : Quasar: (to Mary Jane) To be honest. As much as I appreciate these people's gratetude, I still feel a bit disappointed of them for the way they treated Mantis. I know they didn't want her to wander around this planet while these robots were in control. But still... : Hulkling: Yeah. But we can't complain about that. At least not in front of them. : Captain Marvel: I know. Let's go. : (they enter the ship and take off while a tribesgirl was narrowly listening. The tribesgirl is saddened) : Yondu Udonta: What is it? Aren't you happy that the tribe is safe? : Tribesgirl: I am happy. I was just thinking about what they just said about us... and Mantis. And we didn't even have time to apologise. : Yondu Udonta: I know. We were so hard with her. It's gonna be hard to apologise to her when she comes back. ---- References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues